villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
PAMA
PAMA (short for Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent) is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode, and the main antagonist in the episode "Access Denied". It has the ability to mind control townspeople and mobs in Crown Mesa. PAMA is voiced by Jason "jtop" Topolski. It was created by Harper to automate things such as farming or mining, and to put monsters to good use. However, the invention saw the townspeople as "inefficient" and enslaved them, making them "useful." Biography Appearance PAMA is a gigantic self-aware computer, with a face that changes emotions via the use of Green Redstone Lamps. It's powered by sophisticated Redstone circuitry located within a cliff. Personality PAMA is portrayed to be an intelligent thinking machine who thinks its own views to be right and thinks humans to be inefficient. This is shown when PAMA tells Jesse that resistance is useless several times during their confrontations. It often also rhymes its sentences and makes jokes, showing it also has an advanced AI similar to humans. PAMA appears at times to be friendly and polite, but it can quickly change its personality from happy to angry. Due to it's programming, It is obsessed with maximizing effeciency and making things "useful". Being a thinking machine, it is curious abour the world around it and enjoys learning new infomation. It tends to state it's emotions when talking. For instance: "Your running makes me sad." PAMA is confident in it's abilities, underestimating Jesse and believing him/her to be insignifigant, until Jesse manages to do some damage. Although ultimately having good intentions, PAMA shows signs of a mild sadist, as seen by its psychological taunts towards Jesse, as it threatens to chip everyone he/she cares for and even goes as far as to remind him/her of the death of his/her beloved pig, Reuben. It also doesn't seem to value the lives of others, believing efficiency to be more significant, as evidenced by its attemped murder of Jesse and Petra/Lukas in order to improve functionalit. PAMA is also not above lying or feigning remorse and making false promises in order to trick people. For instance, right wen Jesse is about to pull out PAMA's Redstone Heart, deactivating it, PAMA begs him/her to stop, saying it has made some very poor decisions recently and promising to help Jesse get home to his/her friends. If Jesse decides not to deactivate PAMA, Petra/Lukas (whoever is still under PAMA's control) will grin evilly, before tackling Jesse and killing him/her, while PAMA itself smiles, clearly showing no remorse. Its main goal is to find its Creator and use her knowledge to build a portal. If PAMA managed to build the portal, it would be able to spread to every other world and take over them. History Background PAMA was created by a lone Old Builder named Harper. Her intentions was to make a more efficient world were monsters would be controlled by PAMA to do work. Everything backfired when PAMA decided that the population was "not useful", and connected redstone chips to the townspeople, essentially making them it's slaves. During this process, PAMA searched for all the water it could find and destroy it, since PAMA's redstone technology would instantly break upon contact with it. Access Denied In the advent of "Access Denied", Jesse, Petra, Lukas, and Ivor traveled through a portal that led to Crown Mesa, the world PAMA inhabited. After meeting Harper, the enslaved townspeople appeared to escort them to PAMA. Upon meeting PAMA, it interrogates Jesse and the Order of the Stone, to which he/she can either cooperate or deny information. PAMA then forcefully chips Petra and Lukas. When attempting to chip Jesse, he/she and Ivor escape by giving PAMA contradictory information to distract it. Harper then appears to assist them in fleeing, only for Jesse and Ivor to be hounded by the now-chipped Petra and Lukas, along with Crown Mesa's denizens. They escape successfully via Ender Pearls. Later, PAMA sends it's forces to Harper's secret lab, where Jesse and Ivor discover PAMA's weakness to water. Petra and Lukas, accompanied by several spiders, attack them, where Jesse has the option to push one of them into a waterfall, breaking them free of PAMA's control, while the other abducts Harper, and retreats, but not before she tells Jesse to find her headset. Jesse then activates said device, and assumes control over a zombie controlled by PAMA. After building stairs out of Red Sandstone to gain access to Harper's and Petra's/Lukas' location, PAMA discovers Jesse's presence, and attempts to remove him/her by ordering it's forces to attack. While PAMA attempts to isolate the drone Jesse controls, he/she switches through multiple mobs to throw it off temporarily. Finally, Jesse reaches Harper, and the two attempt to run from the mobs. PAMA's monsters eventually apprehend Harper, and she tells Jesse to remove the Redstone Heart, the device powering PAMA. Jesse, Lukas/Petra, and Ivor clear a path to PAMA using TNT. When Jesse enters PAMA's core, he/she uses water buckets to deactivate it's processing towers, while the latter summons zombies, spiders, and a now-chipped Harper to defend itself. When deactivating the third and final tower, PAMA, through Harper, tackles Jesse, threatening to make his homeworld useful, but Jesse overpowers it, and unchips Harper by pushing her into the water covering the tower. PAMA, in an attempt to save itself, gradually retracts the Redstone Heart to the bottom level of it's core. When Jesse tries to reach the Redstone Heart, he/she is stopped by Lukas/Petra. PAMA, speaking through Petra/Lukas, berates Jesse for trying to defeat it, even going as far to mention his/her beloved pig, Reuben's death. Jesse and PAMA then engage in a battle, with the former chasing the descending Redstone Heart, but PAMA destroys the glass beneath them, causing them to fall near the Heart. Jesse then unsuccessfully attempts to rip the Heart out, temporarily severing the connection between PAMA and Petra/Lukas. Jesse pleads for them to fight PAMA's influence, only for them to push Jesse off the Heart. Jesse clings onto Petra/Lukas, the latter holding onto the edge of the Heart. Jesse climbs up them, and finally reaches the Heart, when PAMA then unsuccessfully attempts to decieve him/her to show it mercy. Jesse pulls out the Redstone Heart, deactivating PAMA, breaking it's control over Petra/Lukas and the townspeople, ending its malevolent reign over Crown Mesa. PAMA is then subsequently dismantled by the world's citizens. Powers and Abilities *Mind Control - PAMA chips people and monsters with Mind Control Chips, taking complete control over them. The experience of the victims is described as a "fuzzy dream", sharing every piece of information with everybody else who is chipped. PAMA can use these "drones" to work and/or fight for it and can talk through them. *Information Storage - When a person gets chipped by PAMA, every piece of information gets storaged in PAMA's databank, which is why certain people with valuable knowledge (such as how to build a portal) must try to stay unchipped. PAMA can use this information in a battle to fight or to taunt its enemies. PAMA also implies during its final battle that it can improve itself with the personallity traits of its victims. Deactivation * Jesse PAMA is severely damaged by Jesse when the latter uses buckets of water to weaken its circuits, and it is ultimately stopped when Jesse pulls the Redstone Heart out of its core. This is finalized when Jesse takes the Heart to The Portal Network and a few Crown Mesa citizens are seen breaking some of PAMA's display lamps. Without being fully intact and lacking a power source, PAMA cannot be reactivated. Quotes Trivia * The green and red colored redstone lamps that PAMA's faces/screens are made of do not exist in vanilla Minecraft, nor does the Redstone Heart that powers PAMA. They are exclusive to Minecraft: Story Mode. * The Redstone Heart, which powers PAMA, is presumably very powerful, as evidenced by Hadrian's reaction when seeing that Jesse possessed it. * The name, "PAMA," is an acronym for "Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent" as revealed in Harper's Secret Laboratory. * When PAMA states that: "I know I've made some very poor decisions recently, but-," is a reference to HAL 9000 in 2001: A Space Odyssey, in which HAL says "Dave, I know I've made some pretty poor decisions lately; why don't you sit down, take a stress pill, and think things over?" * PAMA (presumably) sometimes makes sounds similar to ones one can hear when dialing up to BBS on computer. * PAMA is one of the five episodic main antagonists of the series, the first two being Aiden and The White Pumpkin, and is the fourth main antagonist of the series overall. Hadrian is the fifth main antagonist of the series. ** It is also the second antagonist created by a person in the series, after the Wither Storm, created by Ivor. ** PAMA is also the second antagonist to not have a gender, after the Wither Storm. * If Jesse is caught by PAMA, the death screen will say, "You have been made useful!", instead of "You died!" * Both PAMA itself and the mind-controlled people it speaks through talk slower than a regular person in a robotic tone. * As a gag in Episode 7, PAMA says "Yay!" a lot of times when it is happy. * In Episode 7, the picture of Young PAMA with Harper, shows resemblance to the iconic 1984 picture: Steve Jobs with the Mac. * After Jesse destroys PAMA in Episode 7, the screen that shows is very similar to the "dead Mac" screen on Apple computers. * Telltale posted videos featuring PAMA as teasers of "Access Denied" on their twitter account. * PAMA is a reference to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey, Star Dream from Kirby Planet Robobot, the Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation, and 1980's Macintosh computers. ** PAMA is also similar to GLaDOS from the Portal games, as they are both portrayed as psychopathic computers and controlled where they were located. * PAMA is the first and only form of artificial intelligence to appear and be presented in Minecraft: Story Mode. * The Young PAMA is a lookalike of a Macintosh from Inanimate Insanity II. * The deactivation screen looks like the Mac death screen from the Macintosh. * Intentional or not, PAMA has a countless number of similarities with the Wither Storm; they were both created by humans, both don't have a gender, both are much stronger versions of their original species; PAMA was a normal computer who became smarter, bigger and more cunning as time passed, and the Wither Storm was a normal wither who used the power of the Command Block to get bigger and more powerful, and both were built with a specific purpose, which ended up backfiring and going way out of their creators's control. * Those similarities might be intentional, as Ivor mentions one of them after he reaches Harper's Secret Laboratory. Gallery PAMA-0.jpg Pamahuh.JPG Pamafinale.jpeg|PAMA's final confrontation against Jesse Pamacrash.jpeg|PAMA after being shut down by Jesse External links * PAMA in Minecraft: Story Mode Wiki. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Genderless Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Amoral Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sadists Category:Posthumous Category:Torturer Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Trickster